Conventionally, during reproduction, a plurality of video heads are mounted on an electric-mechanical transducer, to which a dither signal of the drive signal is applied, so that the positions of the video heads with respect to the video tracks are detected from the dither signal and reproduction envelopes of the video heads, thereby constituting a negative feedback loop to enable the video heads to be on-track.
Such a device, when using a plurality of video heads for reproduction, has each video head constituting a negative feedback loop on the basis of its own reproduction envelope. As a result, the problem has been created in that it is impossible to determine if each video head is scanning on a desired track or on an adjacent track to thereby cause the so-called track jumping phenomenon.